


Begging for Gold

by delorita, SilverFountains



Series: Golden Treasures [4]
Category: The Hobbit (Jackson Movies), The Hobbit - All Media Types
Genre: Devotion, Dirty Little Dwarves, Established Relationship, Everybody Lives, Explicit Sexual Content, Kinks, M/M, Middle Earth, Outdoor Sex, Piss Fuck, Post-Battle of Five Armies, Sexual Fantasy, Sexual Kinks, Trust, Uncle/Nephew Incest, Watersports, implied polyamory, pissing
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-08-25
Updated: 2015-08-25
Packaged: 2018-04-17 06:29:20
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,017
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4656156
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/delorita/pseuds/delorita, https://archiveofourown.org/users/SilverFountains/pseuds/SilverFountains
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>I think the tags say enough! Outdoor watersports. Love it or hate it!</p><p>Follow on from The King's Throne</p>
            </blockquote>





	Begging for Gold

**Author's Note:**

  * Inspired by [The King's Throne](https://archiveofourown.org/works/3347015) by [delorita](https://archiveofourown.org/users/delorita/pseuds/delorita), [SilverFountains](https://archiveofourown.org/users/SilverFountains/pseuds/SilverFountains). 



Kili has been watching his uncle and lover since a while. The king's normally sure step had started to get slower and slower, his glance darting from one side of the road to the other.  

Thorin glances over his shoulder when his sister-son’s step falls silent. “Kili, what’s the matter?” he growls low in his voice. “Hurry forward.”  

"I thought you might need a short break, but did not want to say anything so I stopped." Kili grins from under his fringe, darting out his tongue a little.

“I am fine,” Thorin briskly turns around again to continue his step. They are already running late and although by now he really is quite desperate for a break, he is a dwarf and warlord and he will be damned if he cannot control himself long enough until they get to where they need to be. “Keep walking!” It doesn’t do his temperament any favours though as he barks his orders at his beloved consort who is accompanying him to this meeting.

Kili surely doesn't like to be ordered around so he huffs and starts walking again. "As you wish," he says and walks as fast as he can, overtaking Thorin, wondering for oompteeth time why they didn't take their ponies.

Five minutes pass. Stretching into ten as Thorin stubbornly marches on. Kili is now ahead of him and seems to have taken to not talking to him anymore, which right now suits Thorin fine. He is not in the mood to talk. His mind is far too preoccupied keeping his body under control. _Damn ale!_ But when another five minutes agonise him he stops abruptly. “Kili, halt!”

Kili grins inwardly, barely able to keep it from slipping out onto his face and stops on the spot, turning slowly around. “Why now? I thought we are late?” He sees his uncle’s strained face and odd stance and suddenly feels the weirdest urge flood through him, remembering clearly an event where he himself stood like this, barely able to move. But he snaps his mouth shut, wondering what Thorin’s response will be.

“I need a moment,” Thorin grumbles, shrugging off his backpack and lobbing it at his companion. “Carry on, I will catch up,” he says in a tone that normally allows no retort and he is already stepping off the main road into the undergrowth.

“Why are you angry at yourself for needing to piss?” Kili is beside him in the blink of an eye, both their backpacks at his feet, his voice rough.

“Excuse me?!” Thorin’s eyes blow wide in shock at Kili’s audacity. “I told you to walk on. I do not require your help with this.” He bites his lip, both struggling to hold himself upright even longer now thanks to his inconsiderate lover, but equally because the glint in Kili’s eye and the thrill in his voice is sending a shiver through him. And a memory of something forbidden ….

“I am not sure what I have done to you to deserve your grumpiness today…” Kili says somewhat sadly, “But since we are alone on this journey, I…” He swallows and the words don’t want to come out, but he steps right in front of his lover and lies his hand onto his belly.

Thorin swallows hard as he grabs Kili’s wrist. “Kili … Please, would you give me some privacy …” he tries not to bite his lover’s head off this time. “I don’t need babysitting. I can take a piss without my guard watching me,” he forces himself to say neutrally.

“But I _want_ to watch you...I...” Kili frowns as being referred to as _guard._ Sure that is partly why he is here, but that does not take away from the fact that it stings a little to have his husband rank him as such. So he decides to just come out with it. “Do you not remember what we did a while back?” he asks desperately, suddenly totally turned on by Thorin’s need to relief himself.

“You … want to watch me?” Suddenly what was an urgent need just a moment ago seems to subside as the thought of that makes Thorin break out into a sweat - of both embarrassment and arousal. “Kili … I don’t think this is the time. Perhaps another time. When we are in a private place.” _He really wants us to do that again?_ He tries to clear his head. This is official business. Not the time to explore dirty kinks by the roadside.

“There will be never a more private place than this.” Kili gets bold and grabs for Thorin’s privates gently. “Us. Alone. With no one else around.” He stares into his lover’s eyes. “You begged me then. Now I am begging you, let me help you. Please?”

The word _No_ burns on his lips. He is the king. This is NOT appropriate. But then neither was making Kili relieve himself all over him on the royal throne so many moons ago … And he cannot deny that he had thought about that encounter many times since.

He finds himself glancing around. And yet he still is shaking his head stubbornly. “Someone may see …” he rumbles, knowing that that statement alone is a surrender.

Kili smirks a little. _Success!_ “We can go further into the woods…” He bends forward a little and boldly licks his tongue across the side of Thorin’s sensitive neck, rubbing his hand more firmly across what he knows is now a painful spot on the king’s belly. He feels his own cock harden in his breeches at the prospect of what they might do.

“If you are sure …” Thorin knows he only has two choices now. Willingly go along with Kili’s wicked plan. Or continue to argue with him and wet his breeches in the process. So he takes a few steps further away from the road. Tentatively. Breathing heavily through both his arousal and his discomfort.

“I am sure.” Kili isn’t stupid. He knows they are on official business so he can’t soil his clothes. He hopes Thorin can hold on long enough. Determined, and as fast as he can, he sheds all his robes and throws them away as far as possible.

“Piss on me, my lover,” he says in a shaking, dirty voice. “I want you to mark me just as I was allowed to mark you as mine.” He looks from under his lashes at Thorin, seeing the shock play on his face. "I have this fantasy, since you let me do that to you on your throne..." Kili steps in close again, rubbing his nude form against his grumpy lover's knowing full well in what agony he is, so wanting to urge him on even more. "Me, lying on my back and you emptying yourself onto me, towering over me, owning me  ....." he whispers filthily into Thorin's ear, his hands sneaking around the taller dwarf's waist to press them together.

"Oh brave Lord Mahal ..." Thorin gasps. The speed of Kili's disrobing had both surprised and impressed him and to have his young lover rub himself so wantonly against him is sending all sorts of confusing messages right to his prick. He wants to ask a hundred questions. Why now? Why here? Why had he not mentioned it before? But his need is far too great to have a lengthy discussion about this. He still is sure this is a bad idea. The king taking a piss over the prince-consort in the bushes like some stray dog is just screaming disgrace at him. And yet his hand is pulling at his laces as he whispers thickly, "Yes..."

" _Yamal, zebdare_ ," Kili gasps, sealing his lips to Thorin's as he helps him unlace his breeches. He feels all tingly and so very high on arousal, he has to take himself in hand to take the edge off.

Thorin lets his breeches fall down as Kili spreads himself out on the forest floor before him. His eyes wander down his consort's sleek body to his beautiful dwarf sword hard and flushed with anticipation.

For a flicker of a moment he hesitates, almost changing his mind. _You cannot soil your prince-consort like this on the way to an official meeting!_ He almost diverts his pending stream away, but the pleading look of want and trust from the dwarf who holds his heart and soul stops him from doing so. Kili would be devastated if he denied him now, having laid himself and his secret desires so bare for him. And so he pushes back his travelling cloak and lets go.

"Yes! Oh Mahal!" Kili bends himself upwards into the warm stream of golden liquid. "Oh _zebdare_..." His breath hitches as he looks at his king, robes and all, almost fully dressed, relieving himself on him. He slowly strokes his own dick, licking his lips. " _Agrifi me_ ," he whispers in awe, trailing one finger through the stream that's marking him. He chokes out, "Do not hold back please, I saw a tiny lake ahead..."

Kili's pure delight in the action makes Thorin groan softly. Seeing that slightly bronzed skin glisten with his fluid is such a debauched pleasure it is making him half hard even if the pressure in his bladder is preventing his full erection.  "Kili... You're beautiful like that," he murmurs.

The relief of that painful pressure is exquisite. To finally give in feels almost climaxic in itself and he shudders at the feeling until the worst and the best of it has passed.

He clenches his internal muscles a moment, reducing the stream to a trickle as he awkwardly shuffles a little forward. And when Kili pleads with him silently with those big dark eyes from under his long seductive lashes he dares to piss a perfect line from his belly button across his chest and onto that dirty pink tongue that Kili tentatively sticks out.

He stops again. Waiting for Kili to spit. Waiting for his response to crossing yet another boundary. His cock trembling in his hand now under the pressure and want.

"More." Kili darts out his tongue again, marvelling in his lover's trust to share such a highly forbidden urge with him. He can't get enough of the lust he sees now in Thorin's eyes, the grumpiness gone. "Give me your gold, my king, want to taste it so bad." Kili moans, writhing on the dry leaves, cradling his stones and tweaking his nipples, giving his uncle a full show of his need.

Thorin shudders, his strong legs suddenly feeling weak at the display before him. "Kili... _Amrale_." All reservation, embarrassment and doubt is now gone, replaced by pure heat and need. He bends down to pull off his heavy boots and yank his breeches off, wanting away with their restriction. And as soon as his legs are free he straddles his lover, showering him with another splash of hot golden liquid. "I love you for this," he whispers hotly. "I love to mark you as mine."

"Please piss on my hair," Kili moans, his eyes never leaving his king's face. " _Amrali me_." Kili's body is covered in a fine sheen of sweat and his lover's golden liquid, feeling beyond aroused, his dick throbbing at his fantasy finally coming true.

"Oh my beautiful lover," Thorin growls deep in his throat now at the request. "Beautiful, dirty dwarf that you are." He let's the warm stream dance across Kili's torso now, into his beautiful hair as it sticks to his face, darkening in colour even more, onto those begging lips and that devious tongue again. Painting his lover as were he an artist with a pot of liquid gold. He is amazed himself at how much he has to give, even now that his cock is hard enough to show Kili more of a good time.

Before he even digested that realisation a wicked idea forms inside his head. "Mine. All mine. Outside and in," he grins as he lets the flow die again. He shrugs off his mantle, his heavy royal cloak and his tunic throwing them towards the pile of Kili's clothesuntilhe stands over his young beloved in all his naked glory. "Do you want it? Do you want it inside you too?" he rumbles, grinning widely.

Kili nods very eagerly, licking his lips from the unique taste. He's shaking all over in pleasure and want from the exquisite treatment he has just had. "Kun." He groans bathing his own dick in precum and piss from his beloved dwarf. "I want every last drop you have got."

Thorin shivers audibly. This is a lifelong forbidden fantasy and Kili really is about to make it come true for him.

He kneels down between Kili's legs, admiring his lover's want as he pulls his legs up for him. "Gorgeous," he sighs, taking his thick cock in hand again and rubbing it against Kili's pink rose. " _Amrale_." He can't say it enough. Never in his long life had he believed this moment would not only come, but that his lover would plead with him for it.

Kili's whimpers when he pees a little hot stream against his most intimate place are utterly filthy and delightful.

 _Ohhhhhh. Mahal!!!!!_ Kili can neither form a word at the sensation nor is he able to hold onto sanity. He trashes his head from side to side as he comes violently when he feels the hot stream hit his pucker and trickle down his cleft. He can only make primal animal-like noises as he bends up more, giving his lover better access, needing, wanting, wriggling his ass as his orgasm wracks his body, mingling his cum with his uncle's piss.

 _Oh Mahal...._ The same prayer rests on Thorin's tongue as he is completely mesmerised by Kili's sudden undoing. He wants it all now. He wants to own this consort to the core. They normally take it easy with one another when they are able to share such intimacies but this is not the time or place and with Kili already gone he slowly pushes against his soiled entrance. "My beloved. My devoted. My treasure," he mumbles an array of praises and words of endearment as he inches inside.

"Ngggghhhh..." Kili spreads his ass cheeks with his hands to open himself up more to his lover, urging him on, looking at him with hooded eyes. "My beloved...g...please, more of your g.....gold....inside"

It's an odd sensation, this half hardness that battles between arousal and another primal need. He has to hold still a moment and concentrate very hard to relax enough. But just as he worries he might not be able to do this, he feels the mental barrier give way and his brain give the signal to his bladder.

This time he does not hold back at all, giving Kili all he has left, awkwardly fucking into Kili's wanting hole whilst filling it with his golden hot piss. And oh it's so hot and dirty and forbidden and delicious.

“Yesss!” Kili has never felt something like that before and they’ve had hot and fantastic sex for years. Odd grunts escape his mouth as he feels this very primal need fulfilled. “It’s h...hot...del...deliciously _HOT!”_ He manages to gasp as he tries to impale himself more but also loves Thorin drawing back to piss another stream into him. “ _THORIN!!”_ He cries out loudly as he works himself to full hardness again, marvelling in the wetness that seems to flood his body inside and out.

“Kili … This feels … odd. Good. Amazing!” Thorin puffs through his effort. He’s pretty much done with one need for relief, but it is very rapidly being replaced by another urgent one. “Oh _amrale_ , I love you so much for this …” He pulls back to drench Kili in the last splashes of his urine and grins widely as Kili shifts and pulses, expelling a gulf of what he had already honoured him with. “Oh Lord …” He grabs his dick in hand again and drives back hard into Kili’s soft body, pressing himself forward and down onto his wet skin, not caring that he too is being soiled now by his own pungent piss. “I adore you. _Agrifi me_.” And he presses his lips hard against his lover’s dirty mouth.

 _Nngggg._ Kili consumes Thorin’s mouth in his high of pleasure, abandoning his own cock to the friction they have now between their soiled bodies. He grabs for his king’s hair, pulling hard squeezing his inner muscles around the now rock hard shaft in his channel. He rocks high and higher with each thrust and his orgasm starts out in his stones. He lets it build up, the unique noise of all the liquid between them turning him on beyond anything he felt before, the odd taste in his mouth as well. He sucks Thorin’s tongue even deeper into his cavern as he starts to spill his seed.

Thorin has long forgotten about their mission, about how late they are for their appointment, about how fucking here in the bushes is so very inappropriate. His whole being is consumed by the pure heat that pulses between him and his lover, by the squeezing of Kili’s inner channel around his super sensitive cock, about the liquid sloshing inside the prince as he drives his shaft deep inside him. Kili has always been a perfect bed partner from the first moment he had come to warm his bed, always tuned in to him and his desires, but this is beyond anything they have experienced together before. He can feel how close the younger dwarf is again and as he loses it underneath him Thorin follows immediately behind, releasing a second but new load of hot fluid deep inside his lover, groaning primal grunts as he does so.

Kili gasps for air and then bites his king’s as soon as he feels Thorin shuddering on top of him. “Yes, yes, please... _kun_... _uzbade_ …” He whispers and gasps in ecstasy, wrapping his legs firmly around Thorin’s strong body so they won’t be parted anytime soon. Everything is wet or moist, be it from sweat, urine, semen or even tears, he feels now spilling from the corners of his eyes as an all consuming climax hits him and all goes black around him.

Thorin howls deep in his throat as all his senses are being stimulated at once. He wraps Kili in his arm, burying himself deep inside and holding his lover tight against him as they both ride the last shivers of their coming together.

When the world slowly returns and the pulsing in his cockhead slows together with his heartbeat, Thorin slowly raises his head, looking into Kili’s wide dark eyes. “That …. I ...“ he feels - for once - lost for words, overwhelmed by the act but even more so by the trust and love that Kili had shown him.

“ _Amrali me, zebdare_.” Kili says very softly when Thorin’s half sentence gets him out of his orgasm created trance. He lifts his hand and strokes his lover’s dark beard affectionately. “ _Yamal_.” He’s not able to say anything more yet, still stunned that Thorin had actually fulfilled his very dirty fantasy. He only very slowly comes down from his high, still clenching his muscles and flexing his abs in aftershocks of his orgasm.

“Mmm, _yamal uzbad-dashate,_ ” Thorin sighs deeply. He very slowly rolls himself off his lover onto the forest ground, rolling Kili into his arms. He knows they should get up but it feels blasphemous to break this special moment between them.

Kili sighs deeply, snuggling into his lover's arms, his whole body limb and very pleasantly exhausted. "Hmm..." He buries his nose into Thorin's hair, eyes drifting shut, even though he knows he should say something funny to get them both off the ground. Instead he circles his hand soothingly around Thorin's navel.

"That was very special," Thorin sighs contently, looking up at the sun through the trees. "Very dirty but very nice." He presses a last gentle kiss to kiss forehead, the pungent smell of his drying urine in Kili's hair tickling his nostrils. "Let's bathe. We can't stay here like this."

“Right.” Kili giggles a little sheepishly. “That was _very dirty_.” He scrambles to his knees and then his feet, holding out a hand to pull Thorin up. “I enjoyed it immensely though.” He looks around, shocked how close to the road they are. “If I hadn’t seen that lake, I would not have suggested it. Thank you my king, for the very special treatment,” he grins.

Thorin just grins a dirty grin back at his lover. "I think we'll have to make up some excuse. An injury. Ambush maybe." He grabs their clothes and weapons, pulling on his boots but nothing else and winks at his lover. "Thank you for letting me mark you like that. You honour me so."

"You honour me." Kili says and smiles, getting his gear. "I am glad I got you out of your grumpy mood." He walks ahead to lead the way through the bushes. "Ambush sounds good. I kind of ambushed you." He snickers.

Thorin tries to keep his composure but in his state of undress it's not possible to act the king and so he laughs. "You are a bad dwarf. And an even worse royal," he reprimands his lover with a grin. "And I wasn't grumpy," he adds with a frown.

“You weren’t?” Kili now frowns himself but lets it gowhen he sees the lake. He drops his bow, arrows and robes and runs towards it, a little regretting that he’s now getting rid of the evidence of their dirty play, but thinking _We can do that again whenever we want to._ He dives into the cold water head first.

Thorin admires his lover as he comes back up for air, shaking his wild mane like a wild dog. Kili is good for him, he knows that. More than good. Of course he's grumpy, he's a dwarf for one and a king at that. He carries heavy burdens on his shoulders and has to make weighty decisions for the good of their people. Such matters make one short tempered and moody at times.

But Kili - beautiful, reckless, loving and joyful Kili - is the one to remind him to smile too. He and his brother are the only ones who can convince him every now and again to screw the responsibilities he's carrying and have fun and do the things _he_ wants to do.

And with a relaxed and content smile on his face and a happy satisfied feeling in his tummy does he lower himself into the cool water. Washing away the proof of his own recklessness and readying themselves for their duties once more. But this is for them. A special moment full of love and trust and desire that is the fire that keeps him going.

He wades up to Kili and cuddles him briefly, resting his forehead against the prince's. A  thousand unspoken words of love and devotion in that gesture.

Kili looks deep into his lover’s eyes, treasuring this favourite gesture of their closeness, just taking in each other’s features, his hands stopping for a moment with the scrubbing. “Amrali me.” He whispers yet again. But then adds, when he sees the sun setting out of the corner of his eyes. “So what will the ambush be?”

"Perhaps we just go home," Thorin smiles and teases his hand down Kili's back. "I'll think of something. Sometimes opportunities for something spontaneous are too great not to pass on ready made plans."

Kili sighs pleasantly, "Alright." He nuzzles his lips against Thorin's beard. "I'm sure Fili will appreciate it very much that we will be back early." He smirks meaningfully. “Perhaps my brother has a love for gold after all,” he grins wickedly, giving Thorin a quick kiss before he wades back to the shore, already excited about the prospect of telling his other lover about today’s adventure which had turned out so differently from what they had set out to do.

**Author's Note:**

> Khuzdul :  
> Kun - Yes  
> Yamal - Thank you  
> Uzbade - my king  
> Zebdare - my high king (supreme king)  
> uzbad-dashate - my prince (king's son)  
> Amrali me - I love you  
> Amrale - my love  
> Argifi me - I adore you


End file.
